What's So Special About Professor Longbottom?
by TheCoolerJackie
Summary: A tribute to Neville Longbottom, through the eyes of a young First Year, many years into the future. [SPOILER ALERT] Please read, though, if you've finished Deathly Hallows, and also, please review. T for exploding snake head. XD!


A/N: I had this idea while reading some fics about Teddy Lupin. Not a real relation or anything… but it just kind of popped up in my brain… and I love Neville, too… This takes place way down the road, when, say, the Trio's grandkids, perhaps are nearly out of Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything familiar…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**What's so special about Professor Longbottom? -------------------------------------------------------**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathilda Hopkins-Wood, a pretty little witch of eleven years old was excitedly reviewing in her head her first week at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It seemed as though it was only yesterday when she found out she'd been a witch. It had taken quite a bit of convincing by her soon-to-be Herbology professor, Professor Neville Longbottom. She had been put into his house, Gryffindor, the most courageous of them all. She'd had his class twice this week.

As nice of a professor he was, however, she could not understand what made him so special enough. Special enough to become Head of Gryffindor House. It was quite an accomplishment, as noted in her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_ (revised by Hermionie Weasley). But she couldn't understand what made him courageous enough to be Head of Gryffindor House. Was he ever even a Gryffindor? He seemed more like a Hufflepuff to Nathilda. A ha, maybe the Head Boy would know.

"Ronnie Pilkins, is it?" Nathilda timidly asked.

"In the flesh. Can I help you?" he said. He certainly was a handsome boy.

"Um, well, my name is Nathilda… and I was just--"

"Nathilda Hopkins-Wood? First year?" he asked excitedly.

"Um… yes…" _Why would the __**Head Boy **__care about __**my **__name?_

"I've been wanting to talk to you! Blimey, are you related to Oliver Wood, you know, best keeper in… Quidditch history? Of course you'd know if you were related to him! We could use a new keeper on the house team! I mean sure, you're a first year, but if you're related to Oliver Wood, surely you're good!"

"I'm sorry… who?" she asked. Who is this Oliver Wood?

"Oliver Wood? Best Quidditch player ever?" Ronnie asked hopefully.

"No… I'm a muggle-born…" Nathilda replied, confused.

"Oh… well... I'll be goi-- hang on, what was it you needed me for?" he asked before heading out of the portrait hole.

"Well… I figured… you know, since you're Head Boy, maybe you'd know… well… What's so special about Professor Longbottom?" she exasperatedly asked.

"Professor Longbottom?"

"Yes, Professor Longbottom. He just doesn't seem so much as the courageous, Gryffindor type to me, I don't know…" she said, not sure if it was wise to do so.

"What's so special about Professor Longbottom? Blimey, he's amazing! My gramps told me about him before… He's an amazing wizard, and he fought in the Second War!" he exclaimed, thinking she'd be _crazy _to think otherwise.

"The Second War? As in… when Voldemort nearly took over the wizarding world?"

"He nearly took over the _whole _world!"

"And _Professor Longbottom _actually fought in it?" she inquired, surprised.

"Yes he did. And have you ever read about the Sword of Godric Gryffindor?"

"It can only he wielded by a true Gryffindor?"

"Yeah. Professor Longbottom's used it before. Came out of the Sorting Hat the night Voldemort was finally killed by Harry Potter."

"Professor Longbottom used the Sword of Godric Gryffindor the night the Second War ended?"

"He used it that very night."

"What did he use it…for?" she asked.

"You reckon you've heard of how Voldemort somehow had like.. 3 or 7 or 100 things he had parts of himself in?" he said.

"Yeah, yeah!" she urged.

"Well, the very last one that Harry Potter needed to destroy was a snake that Voldemort carried around with him like… everywhere he went… and everyone though Harry Potter was dead, because I think he was pretending to or something, you know, to trick Voldemort…"

"Where does Professor Longbottom come in?" she asked anxiously.

"Hang on a bit, Woodsy--"

"Woodsy?" she interrupted.

"Blimey, just hang on a bit, will you?"

"Alright, alright."

"Well anyways, when Harry Potter was faking out Voldemort, the snake that needed to be killed before Voldemort was there, too, and Voldemort was telling everyone how they were all gonna die and he was taking over, and THIS is where Professor Longbottom comes in!" Nathilda gasped. She'd been waiting to hear this for some time now. "So, when Voldemort's all telling everyone to join him or die, Professor Longbottom, he step us to him, and he says, 'Voldemort! I'm not following you!' And Voldemort just like… laughs at him a whole lot, especially when the Sorting Hat gets there."

"How'd the Sorting Hat get there?" Nathilda asked.

"Well, of course it—wait a sec… I'm not exactly sure, but that's not important.. Voldemort was all ready to kill him and stuff, but then, when he was making fun of him, he put the Sorting Hat on Professor Longbottom's head, and then, the sword just poofed into his hands!" Ronnie said, animating with his hands.

"Just like that? It poofed?" she asked, in awe.

"Yeah, er, something like that. I can't exactly remember what me gramps told me when I asked him what happened that night… but anyways! After it poofed into Professor Longbottom's hand, he took it, and he slashed the snake right so it's head fell off and exploded into a billion pieces!" Ronnie exclaimed.

"That many?" she asked.

"Yeah, I reckon so. And then after he killed the snake, everyone was fighting again, until Harry Potter, he killed Voldemort, and married a veela!" he said.

"He married a veela? I though it was his best friend's sister, and her brother… or uncle… married the veela…"

"Oh, well, something like that. I think there's a veela somewhere in there."  
"But is that true… how Professor Longbottom really used the Sword of Godric Gryffindor to help Harry Potter?" she asked, unable to truly believe it yet.

"Yeah! And you know how he got all those scars on his face?" he excitedly asked.

"Was it from the snake when it exploded into a billion pieces?" Nathilda asked eagerly.

"Nope. It was from school. He was my age, seventeen, when the Second War ended, and he was at school, when Harry Potter was trying to kill all those things Voldemort used. But that year, but never since then, it was being run by the Death Eaters… Voldemort's army! But Professor Longbottom, he stoop up, and he resisted them here, and now look, there's no Death Eater here!" Ronnie finished, before checking his watch, "Oh blimey! I've got to go patrol. Don't let me see you walking in the halls after hours! I hate giving detentions to my fellow Gryffindors. G'night!" he said as he exited through the portrait hole.

"Yes. Good night." Nathilda blankly said. So Professor Longbottom really did do all that stuff? He really did help Harry Potter to save the _entire_ world? Nathilda could hardly believe it… Professor Longbottom… wielding the Sword of Godric Gryffindor? She'd _have _to pay closer attention in Herbology from now on…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There! I hope you liked it. It took a while to write, because it couldn't decide who'd tell the story. And please, don't mind that small part with Oliver Wood. I absolutely love him… I got this idea while working on the 4th chapter for _A Summer to Remember. _Not exactly related, but hey, you've got to take the plot bunnies as they come… Anyways… it was a good run, Harry Potter… all seven of them. Weird that it's over…. But it was a good run. I only wish Neville got to take out Bellatrix Lestrange. And that Remus and Tonks didn't die… But anyways, please, review, and tell me how you like it.


End file.
